As the industrial society develops and the importance of the developed technologies increases, the security of storage places of the technologies and data are kept is getting more and more emphasized and the interest in personal security to notify others of urgent situations of individuals is growing.
In consideration of the recent situations,
Various types of alarm devices to only authorized persons into a specific place have been developed and used.
However, the typical alarm device is configured so that the victim recognizing the intruder is required to operate the alarm device to express the emergency situation to the outside in the situation where each abnormal situation occurs. However, in the intruder's intrusion situation or in the condition in which the victim's reorganization ability is insufficient or is in the urgent situation, the victim is not able to operate the alarm device and therefore is still a target of crime.
Korean Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10-2010-97849 discloses a crisis management system that enables a person in a dangerous situation to generate alarms and notify a dangerous situation to surrounding people by a simple operation and enables the surrounding people to be actively involved in relief activities and take countermeasures against the dangerous situation. The crisis management system just provides a notification function to a computer via the Internet and thus is difficult to apply to currently available user terminals.
In addition, CCTV related industry and advanced science equipment for post-management is being continuously developed around the world, but systems for preventing crime signs and distress accidents have not yet been developed.
Accordingly, there is a need to complement and construct a system capable of promptly notifying external management authority servers or user terminals of pre-registered emergency notification recipients of the situations via an SMS notification message while promptly and simply propagating a warning light, an alarm sound, a rescue announcement voice.